satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This page lists all historical or important events that take place in the Satan and Me ''universe.thisiskindagross: OK I finally sat down and did a brief recap of the... Historical events and story events preceded by "c.''" are approximations based on given information and are not to be considered exact dates, and may be subject to change as new information is given. 1960 * April 2: Raguel is created.thisiskindagross: Satan and Me Asks (#32)thisiskindagross: Character Biographies 1968 * October 23: Titus Alwright is born.thisiskindagross: Better late than never. Here’s your question dump... (#7) c. 1971 * Alex McAllister is born. 1976 * Carla McAllister is born."Meeting Mommy" 1992 * June 12: Max McAllister is born.thisiskindagross: What are the main human kid's birthdays? 1996 * February 23: Laila Soullier is born. * October 1: Natalie McAllister is born. 1997 * July 18: Kristi Lange is born. * December 25: Mike Panagakos is born. 1998 * November 10: Jericho Fluffle is born. 2002 * Carla McAllister dies. c. 2009 * Yup is born. 2014 August * Natalie McAllister accidentally summons and forms a contract with Satan."Prologue" September * Satan pushes Natalie off of a roof."Natalie?" * Laila Soullier forms a contract with Felix Totah."Let's Make a Contract" * Kristi Lange accidentally summons and forms a contract with Michael."I've Done Something Naughty" * Zadkiel poisons Raphael and Michael, and falls from Heaven shortly after."Look Me in the Eyes""You Can Have These Back" October * The End of Days begins."Information" November * Natalie and Satan visit Thirsties."Warning" * Natalie, Satan, Felix, and Anthea Rosenfeld go to Oregon to find War."Off to War" * Thirsties is blown up and Ipos Kabakoff and Sheila Seelendfreund are killed."No Retribution Here" * Natalie and Satan give Michael to War to get him on their side."Remember Our Deal" * Hell takes over Satan's body, and Natalie jumps off a bridge."Run Part 1""Run Part 2" December * Natalie and Satan take Michael back from War. * Natalie meets Jericho Fluffle."Jericho" * Titus Alwright kidnaps Uriel and kills Anthea in the process."No More Angels" 2015 January * Titus stabs Natalie and Kristi."Bring Me Lucifer" * Natalie reunites with Carla."Mom" * Felix reunites with Pax."Pax" * Titus kidnaps Natalie and she uses her contract wish."Lord Titus Likes You""Conditions" February * Raguel kills Titus in the middle of his duel with Satan."Raguel" * Zadkiel meets Yup."Not a Girl Here to Hit" * Satan takes Natalie to the coast, where Pestilence infects her."The Coast" March * Uriel breaks off his friendship with Raphael."I Don't Want to Be Friends" * Natalie and Mike Panagakos meet God."God" * Natalie gets sick and Satan takes her back to the coast to find Pestilence."Sick" April * Natalie dies."She's Finally Here" * April 4: Satan severs his final sets of wings to bring Natalie back to life."Before I Change My Mind Again" * Natalie loses all memories of Satan and his impact on her life."Wrong" * Felix and Pax locate and fight Zadkiel."Beat Some Sense Into You" References Category:Information